


The Opposite of a Nerd (A Dan Howell Fanfic)

by JustDreamingx



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Geek Love, Hate to Love, High School, Interracial Relationship, Love, Nerdiness, Opposites Attract, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDreamingx/pseuds/JustDreamingx
Summary: Dan was always bullied by the other kids for being a nerd, to the point where he wants to kill himself. When a shy girl named, Harper, decided to sit with him in class, the two became the best of friends. She always stuck up for him when the class teased him.  Over the next five years in school, they begin to separate and never speak to each other. But on one day in high school, they were forced to do a film project together. He starts acting like a total jerk and pushes her away.Will Dan let her in? Will Harper bring back the nerd she was once friends with?Find the answers in 'The Opposite of a Nerd'





	1. Two Worlds Collide

*BUZZ* came from my phone as I woke up with dried droll on my mouth and a messy bun. I looked at the clock, it was only 6, so I snoozed the alarm to get an extra 5 minutes of sleep, which turned into a 45 minute nap. Then all of a sudden, I heard banging at the door.

"HARPER, if you don't get your butt up, your gonna be late, ugh!" I heard my step mom scream at the top of her lungs.

I slowly got up and looked at my phone, "Oh shit." I have a half an hour to be at school, I can't be late again. I went straight into the shower and got dressed in skinny black jeans and a white New York t-shirt. I rushed down stairs and already out the door when my step mom, Trina, yelled, "Wait you didn't eat your breakfast!"

I stepped in my silver Honda and drove to school, which took about 8 minutes. I managed to get into the school before the doors were about to close and ran into my best friend, Brooklyn, making her trip.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and...." I said out of breath.

"It's cool, Harpy, at least your here, we have so much to talk about. How was your Winter break?"

"It was chill, cause I went to Colorado for the week, to visit family and came back yesterday, you?"

"Nothing really, just stayed home being bored, but I......." just before Brooklyn could finish, my eyes were covered with a soft set of hands.

"Guess who!" A male British accent excitedly exclaimed from behind me. I moved his hands to face him.

"Phil!" I squeezed him tightly, "How was your break?"

"It was so intense because I went to Britain to visit family and a YouTube convention, which was filled with so many popular youtubers, so I vlogged. I also met Zoella and Alfie, I know, so freaking awesome." Phil was always the sensitive, too cool for school, friend, who has a popular YouTube channel, AmazingPhil. We've been best buds for almost 4 years, he's like an older brother to me than a friend.

I laughed at his response, then the bell started to ring. I waved my best friends bye and headed to my Entertainment Tech class, which I totally excel at. I entered to a crowed room of familiar and new faces, but the one face that surprised me was my old friend, Dan.

He hasn't really strike me as a film nerd because he was more into his studies than anything. The story is, he decided to pick popularity over me, that's really it. I'm not mad, I just moved on. I bet he doesn't remember me, it's been so long.

I found an empty seat towards the front of the room so I can listen to Ms. Collins more better. She was always the teacher that everyone is charmed by, her smile, looks, personality, she got it all.

"Welcome Back students to a new start of the year. I hope everyone had a great break and New Years. Apparently, I see some new students which gives me an idea," Ms. Collins said with excitement. Everyone started to look more interested than before.

"How about each new student gets paired up with one of my returning students as a welcome back film project." Ms. Collins said with an uncertain look on her face.

We all got up and rushed to find a partner, when my teacher yelled, "STOP!" We all became still in place. "I didn't pick the partners yet."

Everyone looked shocked at each other because who are we gonna get paired with, I hope my partner is not Dan. I just can't be around him and his personality. Then she started calling names from her clipboard, my heart is pounding anxiously.

".........Ally Kingston and Marty Sartor, Dan Howell and Harper Moriarty, Jessica Goode and Tori Alexander......."

My heart stopped and I nervously turned my head and saw Dan glance at me with a disgusted look across his face. When the names stopped, she told us, "The project will be a short film on any genre of your choice and it has to contain a lesson for the audience to learn. You will have 1 month to complete this, and it starts NOW."

I walked over to Dan, who is leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. He turned to me with confidence and said with a sarcastic attitude, "Harper Moriarty, I know what your thinking, how the hell am I in this class. Well I need to find another stupid class for college credits so I picked this."

"Awe, what a sad story." I said with annoyance.

"Yea yea, well there is a problem."

"What is it?" I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't know you'll be in this class, which is a big problem for me."

"I'm sorry I'm the problem, I can't change that but we have to work on this project together, which means we both do the work." He nodded at my response. I asked him "Genre?"

"How about romance." I shook my head yes, thinking there will be hope for this project.

What should it be about?"

"I feel like it should be based around your favorite ..... A Walk To Remember." Dan said with a smirk across his mouth.

"We should make an original...... Wait! How do you remember that?" I said looking all confused.

"I don't forget my past."


	2. He's Trouble

"We should make an original...... Wait! How do you remember that?" I said looking all confused.

"I don't forget my past." I look into his eyes and as my mouth was about to say something, he cut me off.

"Don't ask, just forget it," Dan said in a rush trying to move away from the subject.

"Can you just tell me why." I really wanted to know why he remembered that small detail about me even though I'm irrelevant in his life.

"I said FORGET IT." Dan looked at me with his piercing brown eyes. The class turned to us as he caused us a scene. The rest of class was awkward, so was the rest of the day. I walked out of the double doors to my car when somebody's hand grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the tree. I noticed it was Dan and he had a sad expression glued on his face.

"What? Are you gonna black out on me even more?" I said trying to abort the conversation and go home.

"No, I just wanted to apologize." He said while looking up at the sky.

"I get it, it's your personal life and I don't have the right to interfere."

"Thanks for understanding, but anyway, how about we work on the project tomorrow."

"Whose house?"

"Yours." He said with a smirk.

I nod at his response and walked to my car and drove off home, knowing I'm gonna get a lecture from Trina for storming out the house like that. I walked through the front door, to Trina and my dad sitting on the couch. He wasn't suppose to be home yet, he left for a business trip last week. 

"We need to talk." My dad said in a stern tone, which I get scared when he sounds like that.

"If it's about this morning, It was late and-" my dad cut me off.

"No, but thanks for telling me about that anyway." I mumbled under my breath 'stupid' and continued to listen to him. "It's good news."

I was standing there wondering, what.  
"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Both my dad and Trina said in unison.

"That's great, I'm really happy to be an older sister again." What I mean by again is that I had three other siblings, which turned into two. Let's just say my youngest sister, Theresa, is not here anymore. I went to the kitchen to get some Pringles and jogged up to my room. How am I gonna write a script with the most annoying boy in the school.

..........

Since my dad is home, he took me to school. I walked through the doors and saw Phil standing by my locker. I walked up to him and he turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Guess what!" Phil excitedly yelled in my face.

"What," I said with little pride, not trying to be amused today.

"It's the time of the year for our shopping spree."

I looked at him shock, I totally forgot it was today. Once every season, we go to the mall for it's all day 50% off sale and we never miss it, but this time, I have to.

"Can we go next season?"

"Why?" Phil said with a pout.

"I have to start my film project with Dan after school."

Phil looked at me in shock. "Dan Howell?"

"Yea that Dan, like we know any other Dans in this school."

"Okay, but watch out for him."

"I practically grew up with him, I think I can handle him."

"I know, I just don't like him, he's just trouble."

"I think everyone established this already, anyway see you later." We walked our separate ways to class. The rest of the day was calm, nothing really happen, but I did heard about some fight that happened before first block, that included some freshman and I think Dan as well. It's because he wasn't in my computer tech class with me or at lunch. He probably got sent home, I guess.

After school, I sat on the curb waiting for my dad to pick me, until I heard my phone buzz. The message from my dad read:

Out with Trina to celebrate the good news at her parents house. Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Love ya pumpkin❤️

Great I have to walk. It was really cold and windy out so that was a bonus, too. I started to walk, which will take me about 30 minutes to make it home, when a motorcycle pulled up beside me. The mysterious figure had a helmet on and a leather jacket, which gets me guessing, it's Dan. He is the only person I know that has a motorcycle.

"Get on," Dan spoke loudly. "I'm not letting you walk out in this weather by yourself and besides we have to do our project."

I nodded to accept the fact that yea it's cold outside so why the hell not. I got on the bike and Dan motioned my hands around his waist, so I won't let go. After 5 minutes, we made it to my house. He got off the bike, took his helmet off and commented, "your house still looks the same." I shrugged and opened the door for us. Dan walked past me and jumped on my couch, with his legs on the coffee table.

"Okay, what should the film be about?" Dan ask surprisingly.

"Maybe a love story between a shy nerd and an outgoing perfectionist." I answered.

"This sounds awfully familiar," Dan looked curious.

"Well, do you have any better ideas."

"No, no, it's fine. What else you have in mind for the story."

"The perfectionist begins to break the nerd out of his shell and they start to become friends. Which leads to them being more than friends, but there are obstacles in the way of their relationship."

"I like it, it's sounds simple and easy, nothing too hard or much to do." I rolled my eyes at his comment and I passed him a piece of paper.

"What's this," Dan idiotically said.

"Paper, you use this to write words on with a pencil or pen." I said sounding slowly, like a teacher.

"I'm not dumb, I meant, what's this for?" Dan said with aggravation in his eyes.

"The script, your helping me write." Dan looked at me, like are you serious. I have him the face expression of are you gonna sit there and do nothing. He let out an ugh and started to write. The film has to be about an half hour long, so the script took us a while to write. It turned from 3:00 to 6:00, and we managed to get like two scenes written. He interrupted the script writing and got up to look at my photos on the fireplace.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"These pictures, is that you?" He pointed at the one where I'm in a glittery purple dress, on stage at my 3rd grade recital.

"Yep, and you were the knight right there next to me, with the sword in your hand." I smiled. Dan looked at me lost.

"I don't remember ever doing that play."

"How couldn't you remember, you were the one that dragged me to do it." I laughed

"I guess it's something in my life, that's just easily forgetful."

I looked at him and responded okay.

I asked him, "why weren't you at school today."

"Got in some fight, with a little geeky bitch, for reasons. So I got suspended for a couple days, oh fucking well." Dan said without a care in the world.

I was about to respond when, all of a sudden, his phone buzzed. He went to the kitchen for some privacy. I quickly got up and rushed there. Dan was standing there, looking at the message. Then, his face turned red with anger and he rushed out to grab his things.

"Where are you going, we need to finish this script."

"We'll finish it another time, I have something to do first." Dan said quickly and tensed.

"Wait, what do you have to do?" I said sounding worried for him, he never looked that angry before.

"It's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dan freaked out and yelled in my face, with his fist turning hard as rock. I stood there with my eyes becoming watery.

"Wait, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said in frustration. "Ugh, I have to leave." He stormed out my house, hopped in his motorcycle and left.

I closed the front door and crawled on the couch to cry. I never seen him act like that to me or anyone in his life, before.


	3. Anger Issues

After my hours of crying on the couch, the door opened to the laughing of my parents. I quickly got up to wipe my eyes and act like I woke up from a nap. My parents walked to the living room and found me, resulting in them to stop laughing.

"Hey, how was the dinner?" I said while faking a yawn.

"It was a very 'interesting' story to tell another time." Trina said with a grin. "You look tired."

"I was studying for a test tomorrow and just fell asleep." I said with a fake smile across my face.

"Oh okay. I hope you ate dinner because I ain't cooking." Trina giggled.

I nod and rushed up to my room. I'm glad tomorrow is Friday.

........

I got down stairs early and see my dad drinking coffee and Trina making breakfast. There up surprisingly, usually my dad would still be sleeping and Trina would wake up the time I start to leave. I went to sit down and she passed me a plate of almond pancakes. I looked in disbelief because I can't eat the almonds, she should know this already.

"Not gonna finish your breakfast?" Trina said in confusion.

"I'm allergic to nuts." I said with an attitude. "I told you guys this a thousand times. Do you want me to go to the hospital?"

"Hey." My dad stammered. "It's whatever."

I nod in disbelief. "Okay dad, I'll remember that." I left in a rush to drive off to school, not needing a ride from my dad. I arrived at school and walked in the meet up with Phil and Brooklyn. I walked up to them and they looked so exhilarated.

"Omg, Harpy. You miss the best shopping experience yet!" Brooklyn exclaimed. 

"Yup, I bought some more props for my new upcoming video on 'what not to wear'." Phil said in enjoyment.

"Wow, trying something new Phil." I said while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Enough about us, what happened between you and Dan," Brooklyn winked at me, making me roll my eyes.

"For the first couple hours, we were doing work, but......" I tried not to finish the sentence.

"But......" Phil crossed his arms.

"He had a message to read so he went to the kitchen, I followed and he looked angry and started to leave. I asked him, what's that about and where he's going, but he just snapped on me, saying it's none of my business and I should leave him alone." I said trying to act calm. "I ended up crying cause I never seen him act like that to me."

Brooklyn grabbed her bags and started to stomp to, who knows where, muttering "this bitch" and "you motherfucker." I ran up to be in front of her to stop her. Phil followed behind.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"To find that son of a bitch and kill him." Brooklyn said with red in her eyes.

"Wait, your not gonna kill him." Phil tried to explain. "We're...we're gonna kill him." Brooklyn agreed and marched with Phil.

"Guys stop, it's no big deal." I ran in front of them.

"It's no big deal...Really?" Phil looked down at me with a frown. "I think it's a big deal."

"He just yelled at me for my mistake, that's really it."

"Stop blaming yourself. He had no right to yell at you like that, it could of been worse, if he hit you."

"He would never hit me."

"How would you know? You don't know what he could of done." Phil continued. "You know what?"  
I shrugged my arms angrily.  
"I don't want you doing the project with him anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do. I need him for the assignment."

"Okay, it's your choice, I can't change your mind but you know the warning." Phil started to sound upset. "Sorry if I'm yelling, but your like a sister to me and I love you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

"I know, but I can handle myself. I don't need protection." I gave Phil a hug and walked away. Then I headed to my first block to finish writing the script by myself since Dan got suspended for the rest of this week, until Monday. All I really had to do is get started filming. 

..........

I headed home that day thinking to myself, on how I need to plan the next week for filming with Dan. I know he's gonna be a pain in the ass, but I have to deal with it. He's never been the person to be in front of the camera, neither am I, but I need to get use to it.

This weekend was me catching up on work, studying, snap chatting my friends, and starting my applications for college. I need to get out the city and move somewhere across the country, to get away from this life and start a new one. I really want to major in Theatre. I mostly want to get into a University in New York or in Europe. 

................

Suddenly, it became Sunday and it was 5 in the morning.  
My phone buzzed and it was a message from an unknown number:  
Hey, I'm coming to your house today to finish the script and start other stuff. Sorry about the other day. I'm coming over now. 


End file.
